


Sunday Mornings (Not always Sunday)

by SkeletonGirl89



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonGirl89/pseuds/SkeletonGirl89
Summary: The five-times Jeff woke Eric up and the one time Eric woke Jeff Up.5 + 1 feels.





	Sunday Mornings (Not always Sunday)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally got this idea from listening to Sunday Morning By Maroon 5 and Feed the Machine By Nickelback. Don't ask questions just enjoy what may be genius.

1\. Thunder Bay (2012)

To say that Jeff was confused that first morning he woke up in Thunder Bay would an understatement.

Jeff originally planned to go home for the offseason but then his parents called and said that they were going away for the summer. Jilly had plans with friends as did his other siblings and on the day of locker clean out he let it slip to Eric that he was staying in Raleigh since he wasn’t going home.

Eric inviting him to Thunder Bay wasn’t apart of the plan. He should have said no, but just couldn’t and it had nothing to do with the crush he had been harboring for Eric since he was a rookie.

Jeff knew all of Eric siblings, but he didn’t _know_ all of Eric siblings. He was friends with Jordan since they both have been playing for the Canes for a while. He never got the know much about Marc or Jared besides what Jordan and Eric told him.

So that first morning in Eric’s house in Thunder Bay was a little surreal, he got up before Eric. Looked around his house for a while before making breakfast for himself and Eric, eggs and bacon becoming second nature at this point.

Eric came downstairs at some point and made him and Jeff coffee since he had no idea how to use Eric’s coffee maker. They mostly eat in silence before Eric asked if he slept okay and then the rest of the day passed by pretty fast.

 

2\. New York (2013)

The start of a new season was always something to be cherished, new people that got acquired over the season break and the rookies that came from the draft. There first game of the season was in New York against the Islanders.

Jeff wasn’t used to the feeling of the heat radiating off of another body in the hotel room. He adjusted himself with the covers pooled around him and another body before he felt a large hand go over his hip and someone breathing against his neck. He pried his eyes open before looking up to see a defined jaw and blonde hair, _Staal_ blonde hair. Jeff shifted once again to see Eric asleep next to him, content, without a shirt on, _maybe_ no underwear on. He pulled the covers up a little to see he had boxers on but didn’t want to see if Eric did before he looked over at the alarm clock to see it say 7:26 a.m. They didn’t have practice still 10 and the game started at 7.

Jeff moved to lay against Eric pulling Eric’s hand back where it was before he felt Eric shift and open his eyes to see Jeff, not saying anything and just pulled him in closer before closing his eyes again.

Jeff settled against Eric and understood that they would need to talk about this at some point.

 

3\. Las Vegas( 2014)

Jeff hated the pounding feeling in his head but loved the feel of warmth radiating off the person next to him. Jeff had grown accustomed to it as this season had progressed. Every home game, a game on the road every now and again when Cam ended up crashing with one of the other guys.

He and Eric had talked about it, what they were. Eric didn’t feel bad about “stealing the rookies' innocence” anymore but there was a part of Jeff that didn’t believe him at first.

Eric wasn’t nominated for anything at the NHL awards and neither was Jeff. So why Vegas? Well, they didn’t really know. Eric was settled against him before Jeff laid his lips against Eric’s neck and lightly nipped at the skin with his teeth trying to have his headache subside in the dark of their hotel room.

Eric rolled over and moved Jeff onto his back before hearing him mumble, “You sure you know what you’re doing kid?”

Jeff just nodded before Eric reached for his boxers.

It’s safe to say that Jeff’s headache subsided not long after.

 

4\. Los Angeles (2014)

The ‘Canes had just got to the hotel and they had a game against the Kings tonight, Cam said he was thinking about crashing with Faulk so Jeff snuck into Eric’s room to take their pregame nap together. Eric was already falling asleep and Jeff took Cam’s extra key card since he always lost his.

Jeff was getting into bed with Eric when he had hit his arm on the nightstand in between the two beds. Eric woke up and shifted but said nothing until he heard the door open. Cam had walked in to get his bag and looked at Eric in bed with the covers hanging off him and Jeff sitting on the bed in front of Eric.

He got his bag and then said, “Should I even ask?”

Jeff looked at Eric to see him shaking his head and then to Cam to hear him mumble as he left with his bag, “I always knew there was something going on. Harrison owes me 50 bucks.”

Jeff got into bed with Eric before he reached over to curl around Eric

“When do you think the team will find out?” Jeff asked.

“Probably by the time the game start,” Eric said. Jeff didn’t think Cam would actually say anything but if he made a bet with Harrison, then well, so much for keeping him and Eric a secret.

 

5\. Toronto (2015)

Jeff swore he was being quiet, they had played the Leafs yesterday and Eric wasn’t feeling all that great after the game. So Jeff asked Cam if he would bunk with Fulk for the night so Jeff could sleep in his and Eric’s room for the night.

He did ask after all the guys went out to drink after their 3-2 win, Cam was planning on going to call Cody and then sleep and Jeff wasn’t going to leaving until he was sure Eric was better.

Cam made a comment about him being such a doting boyfriend before giving him his room key and saying something about not wanting to walk in on them boning.

Jeff spent most of the night curled up with Eric watching some movie they ordered on pay per view and then fell asleep before it was even over.

They had a flight out from Toronto back to Carolina at 11 and the clock on the nightstand only read 8:20. Eric was still asleep and Jeff was getting hungry so he called for room service and then put on some pants when they came to drop off food.

Jeff thanked the guy and took the tray with all of the food in the room and then turned back to the bed with a plate that had an omelet on it before he could see that Eric was starting to wake up.

Jeff got back into bed before Eric put his head in Jeff’s lap, he smiled wide to see his boyfriend’s eyes still sleep riddled before leaning down and going to kiss him but instead Eric opened his mouth gesturing towards the food Jeff had in the plate.

Jeff chuckled before taking the fork with a big piece of the omelet on it and feeding it to Eric before Eric leaned up to kiss Jeff on the lips quickly.

 

+1. Raleigh, North Carolina (2015)

When Jeff woke up that morning he was a little out of it. The night before some of the guys from the team had gone out with him and Eric for dinner and then went to a bar to hang out and have a few more drinks. Most of the guys like Cam were already at home for the offseason but the few that were in town went out for his birthday yesterday. Jeff didn’t want to do anything for his actual birthday besides spending the day with Eric. He knew his parents would call during lunch or something.

Jeff woke up close to Eric’s side of the bed and moved his hand down to feel the sheets cold, where was Eric?

Just as Jeff was going to get up to find him the bedroom door opened to see Eric was carrying breakfast. Eric put the food on the nightstand before getting back in bed with Jeff.

“Happy Birthday.” He said before leaning down a little to kiss Jeff. Jeff leaned up a little to card his fingers through Eric’s short blonde locks.

“You made me breakfast in bed,” Jeff said as his lips hovered over Eric’s. Eric nodded before Jeff leaned in to kiss him again. Eric pulled away at the sound of Jeff’s stomach rumbling. They both let out a chuckle.

“I should probably eat,” Jeff said before kissing Eric on the lips once more.

They sat there for a few more minutes while Jeff eats before Jeff moved the now empty plate onto the nightstand before he looked to see Eric getting up to get something from the dresser. He saw a small black box in Eric’s hand before he turned to Jeff with a slight smile on his face.

Jeff’s eyes went wide at the sight of the box before Eric moved closer to him.

“So, I’ve been carrying this box around for a while. Since Toronto when we went to see your family and my contract just ended this season and I don’t know if I’m re-signing with the ‘Canes after this off-season but I would love it if I could stay here with you. Jeff,” Eric paused before opening the box to reveal a silver band.

“Will you marry me?” He asked. Jeff just looked at Eric to the box. The ring sat nicely in the black velvet and just could feel his cheeks getting wet before he tasted the salt from his tears against his lips.

Jeff looked up at Eric and nodded before he saw Eric’s wide smile set in. Jeff’s smile set in before he reached for Eric and mumbled, “Yes.” against his lips. Eric pulled back a little before reaching for the box and pulling the ring out and onto Jeff's finger.


End file.
